Untitled As Of Yet
by Arhu
Summary: Kagome's terrified of demons, yet she lives in a world filled with them. She decides to go to therapy and there, she meets a hanyou that may just be the cure to her fears. AU pairings by last name: KH
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Konnichi wa, peoples dumb enough to read this! Well, this is my new story (or it will be once I start typing it). Anyway, here's the full summary: Kagome's paranoid, especially about demons. One problem: Kagome lives in a world where demons are the dominant species and where humans are considered money donations. To help her overcome her paranoia, Kagome goes to a therapist that's specialized in… well… paranoia. Inuyasha is the son of the exact same therapist that Kagome goes to. In an attempt to help Kagome rise up and beyond her fear, her therapist makes Kagome change to a public school and even meet with Inuyasha every time she goes to see her therapist, which is everyday of the work week (you know, Monday through Friday). Well, here's your story. Hopefully, it'll be better than _Tomodachi, _my first fan fiction. Caution: Some parts may be humourous. Feel free to laugh at said parts.

Here it is:

* * *

**Untitled As Of Yet**

**By Arhu**

**Chapter One**

A girl of about fifteen walked down the sidewalk of Tokyo, always looking over her shoulder as if someone were following her.

A man with red eyes and pointed ears walked up to the girl, holding a sky-blue kimono that had a fire design on the ends of the sleeves and on the bottom of the garment, as well.

"Would you like to buy this beautiful kimono?" asked the man. "It would look gorgeous on you, I think."

The girl started to walk a little faster. "No, thank you," she said quickly.

"But you _must_! Come on, I'll give you a discount!" the man tried.

"No, thanks," the girl said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"But—"

The man was cut off as the girl took off down the sidewalk, running inside of a building that had the words "Tokyo Central Therapy Offices" on the front of it.

* * *

The girl slid to a halt in front of the secretary of her therapist's office, panting wildly to try and catch her breath from her run through the city.

"I'm… Kagome Higurashi. …I'm here… to see Kira… yama-san," the girl said in between breaths. "Oh! Of course! Please, go right in!" replied the secretary. "Her office is right down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you."

The girl, Kagome, walked down the hall the secretary had mentioned. She quickly found Kirayama-san's office, as her door had the name "Kaoru Kirayama, Professional Therapist".

Kagome entered the room slowly, looking around cautiously.

She heard a slight rustling of paper to her right and turned to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair secured tightly into a bun sitting at a desk. The woman looked up at Kagome, saying, "Hello and welcome! You must be Kagome! I'm Kaoru Kirayama, your new therapist."

"Hello…" Kagome said slowly.

"Oh, please take a seat," said the woman kindly. "We're going to start today off with a few simple questions about you," Kaoru continued after Kagome had sat down on the couch that was in the somewhat cozy office. "We'll start off simple. How are you today?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Um… It's okay, I guess…" Kagome answered slowly.

"That's good," Kaoru said. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kagome nodded. "I have two older sisters named Sango and Kikyou and a younger brother named Souta," Kagome said.

"Wow! What a big family!" Kaoru said unbelievingly. "I'm an only child myself, so I am very envious of people who have siblings. I'm even jealous of my two sons!"

Kagome smiled timidly. "Wow. I thought you looked too young to have children," Kagome said truthfully, looking down at her hands which were in her lap.

"I'm not entirely sure about that, but I'll take it as a compliment, anyways," Kaoru said, laughing slightly. "Thank you. Hmm… so, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Yurimoto's School for Girls," Kagome said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable coming here in her school uniform.

"That's an all girls school, correct?" Kaoru asked.

Kagome nodded.

Kaoru thought for a moment. "How do you like it there? Do you have a lot friends there?" Kaoru continued her interrogation.

"It's okay…" Kagome replied slowly, thinking about it. "I have one really nice friend. Her name is Rin. I'm friends with my older sister, too."

"Is your sister in any of your classes?"

"No. Sango goes to a public school on the other side of town," Kagome said, a little bit of sadness leaking into her voice.

Kaoru nodded in understanding. "Okay. That's it for the easy questions, as we're starting to run out of time. Here's a hard one, instead: what made you want to come to therapy?"

"Uh… well… my family and friends say that I'm paranoid," Kagome answered, starting off slow, then ending in a rush. "I keep telling them that it's not paranoia, it's just the fact that I'm absolutely terrified of anything demonic, including demons themselves, but they always say the same thing." Kagome paused.

"What do they say, Kagome?" asked Kaoru, taking Kagome's pause as a chance to speak.

"They say, 'How can you be afraid of demons? You've lived with them your entire life!' The only person who actually agrees with what I say is my mother," Kagome said, sounding annoyed.

"My, this is a serious problem," Kaoru said after a moment of thought. "You must be terribly frightened just to walk out on the streets! Well, I think I _might_ have some ideas to help you with your problem."

"Like what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to get you into a public school," Kaoru answered. "I think being with other people and the opposite sex might… change your attitude towards demons."

"How, may I ask, will that change my attitude towards demons?" asked Kagome out of confusion.

"Being around other people's opinions on demons might change yours," Kaoru said. "Besides," she continued, "there's a public school that has someone that might be able to help you."

"Do you mean, 'some_thing_'?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"No, I mean someone," Kaoru confirmed. "Kagome, I want you to know that my son is a hanyou."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Y…y-you're a d-demon?" stuttered Kagome, knowing that a hanyou had a demon parent.

"Oh, heaven's sakes, no!" exclaimed Kaoru. "I'm a human, just like you! My son's half demon, half-human. I make up his human side."

"Oh…" Kagome said, feeling rather inadequate for making assumptions.

"Anyway, the reason I bring up the topic of my son is because he is the someone I had in mind to help you with your fears," Kaoru said, changing the subject.

"Huh? B…but I thought I t…told you that I was afraid of anything t…that was demonic…?" Kagome stuttered with fear very evident in her voice.

Kaoru sighed. "I heard what you said, Kagome. I just think that maybe, if you had to come in closer contact with your fear, then maybe you'd get used to being around demons. I also think it would be good for my son, as well."

Kagome sat for a while, thinking it over after what Kaoru had said. _I guess she has a point…. Besides, Kirayama-san's son _is _half-human, _Kagome thought.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it…" Kagome told her therapist reluctantly.

"Oh, wonderful!" replied Kaoru. "Thank you so much, Kagome, for considering my idea. I'll have my son come here after school instead of going home tomorrow so you can meet him. Well, I think your time here for today is up. It was very nice meeting you."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you as well," Kagome said politely back to Kaoru.

Kagome got up off of the couch she was sitting on and walked outside of the therapy building._ I hope Kirayama-san's idea works…_ Kagome thought uneasily. _I just hope this son of hers is as kind as she was._

Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the nasty thoughts that suddenly came to mind as she thought about Kaoru's hanyou son.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome started walking home as confident as she could possibly be.

Kagome started to approach some of the side-of-the-road merchants. Kagome eyed the red eyed demon-man that had tried to sell her a kimono. Her confidence deteriorated.

"_Please!_ You must buy this kimono!" begged the man, sticking that threateningly beautiful kimono in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I said, _no!"_ she screamed and took off running to get back home, the people around her staring at her as if she were insane.

The man stood there, staring after Kagome as well, the kimono still held up to where she had been standing. He said slowly with what looked like a pout on his face, "I only wanted you to buy the kimono…"

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go; the first chapter of the story that is, as of yet, untitled. Reviews are VERY welcome, flames are, too (basically, anyway I can improve this story). Sorry that this isn't a very long chapter, but, as it says in my profile, my brain is "kaput" when it comes to storylines.

Arhu


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Konnichi wa! I'm very proud if you are here on chapter two of Untitled As Of Yet (which I will start to call "U.A.O.Y.") because that means that you want to finish reading this story! Thanks very much! For a heads up, there will be full Japanese sentences and words within this chapter and story. I'll give the translations in the end. So, on with the next chapter:

* * *

**Untitled As Of Yet**

**By Arhu**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome walked off of the grounds of Yurimoto School For Girls, wearing her uniform as she had the day before. Her backpack was nowhere in sight as she moved down the streets of Tokyo, heading to her therapy session.

She felt more afraid than she ever had before, walking out where her biggest fears could get to her. _I've never felt so scared before. It feels as though one of them has me within their grasp and isn't about to let go,_ Kagome thought, _…ever…._

Kagome quickened her pace, wishing only to get to her therapist.

She could see Tokyo Central Therapy Offices. _I'm almost there! _Kagome thought, walking even faster.

Suddenly, a familiar kimono with a sky and fire design was shoved in her face, making her slow down slightly as she had to move it out of the way.

"I'll give it to you for _free_!!!" cried the man from yesterday.

"_No!_" Kagome screamed with absolute terror in her voice. She ran as fast as she possibly could to get to her therapy.

Kagome ran into the building, screeching to a halt in front of the secretary.

"Go right in, Higurashi-san," the secretary told her.

Kagome shook her head "yes" and walked hurriedly to her therapist's office.

As Kagome walked away, she heard the secretary say to someone else who had come in, "Hello, Inuyasha. Your mother has been waiting for you."

Kagome heard footsteps behind her as the person the secretary was talking to started to follow her. As a result, Kagome walked even faster.

Kagome reached her therapist's office and pulled the door open.

"Hello Kagome. Have a seat," Kaoru said to Kagome as she entered the office.

Kagome slowly slid down onto the couch that was in front of Kaoru's desk. Once she was sat down, she burst into tears.

"Oh! Kagome! Are you alright?!" asked Kaoru urgently as she jumped up and landed onto the couch next to Kagome, trying to comfort her.

Both women didn't hear when the door opened and in came a boy with long white hair, a cap to cover his head, and amber colored eyes with slit pupils. He took the backpack he had slung over his shoulder and dropped it on the floor next to Kaoru's desk, while sitting himself in the chair behind the desk.

Kaoru looked up and saw the boy sitting in her chair. She turned her attention back to the crying girl. "Dou shita no, Kagome? Dou shita no?" she asked soothingly.

"N-nani mo okoru nai. I-it's just t-that I was more a-a-afraid today than ever before…" Kagome answered through her sobs.

"Daijoubu, Kagome. No one can get you here. It's perfectly safe," Kaoru said softly. Kagome slowly but surely calmed down.

Kaoru looked up again at the boy sitting in her chair only to find him… "Are you actually doing your _homework_?" Kaoru asked the boy in astonishment.

"No. Do you think I'm crazy? I'm drawing," said the boy in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kaoru sighed. "I should have known. Get out of my seat, Inuyasha," she said.

The Inuyasha boy picked up his pencil and drawing pad and got up out of Kaoru's seat. Once Kaoru was off of the couch, Inuyasha took his place next to Kagome and went back to drawing.

"Kagome, this is my son, Inuyasha. You already know his last name, as I'm his mother. Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi," Kaoru did the introductions.

Inuyasha gave her a small wave without looking up.

When Kagome realized who and what it was that was sitting next to her, she got very afraid.

Inuyasha suddenly looked at Kagome, his eyebrows scrunched together. He turned to Kaoru. "Ma? Uh…is she okay…?"

"How do you mean?" Kaoru asked and looked over at Kagome, who looked as though she were going to break the arm of the couch because she was pushed up against it so hard. It occurred to her, suddenly, as she saw the fear in Kagome's eyes. "Oh! I am so sorry, Kagome! Because you are my client, that makes your case confidential. I couldn't tell Inuyasha why you're here without your permission," Kaoru said with worry in her voice. "Is it alright that I tell him…?"

Kagome nodded her head a little to tell Kaoru that it was alright that Inuyasha knew of her fear of demons.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is taking therapy because… she has a fear of…" Kaoru began, looking at Kagome to see if it really was okay to tell Inuyasha.

"Of anything d-demonic, including d-d-demons…" Kagome finished for her, true fear laced with her words.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that. "How can you be afraid of something that's all around you?" Inuyasha asked with genuine curiosity.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Kagome said quietly, hating that question. "I… I don't know why. I j-just am…" Kagome said a bit louder, looking down at her hands that, as normal, were in her lap.

"That is another reason why she's here," Kaoru said to Inuyasha. "We need to find out why she's afraid and after we find that, we can cure her."

Out of the blue, Inuyasha took his hat off, revealing two furry, triangular dog-ears. He then put his drawing pad and pencil into his backpack. After a few moments of silence, he turned to Kaoru and asked, "Ma, what the hell do I have to do with any of this?"

_ Kirayama-san, you didn't tell him that either? _Kagome thought with a bit of annoyance.

"You're here to help me find why Kagome is afraid and to help her get over her fear," Kaoru answered his question. She then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, did you talk to your mother about that changing of schools last night?" she asked.

"Uh…I f-forgot to…. W-why?" Kagome replied.

Kaoru turned her head to look at her son. "Inuyasha, I had asked Kagome if she had wanted to change to a public school, as she now goes to a private one. She said 'yes' after some convincing," Kaoru said. "I'd like her to go to your school, if possible. If she does go, I want you to keep an eye on her."

"What?! Do I have to?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

Kaoru smiled evilly. "Yes, yes you do."

Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"Um…" Kagome said after a bit of silence. "Which school would I be going to?"

Kaoru looked over at Inuyasha. "You'd be going to Tokyo High," Kaoru answered Kagome's question.

Kagome suddenly perked up. "That's my sister's school!" she said in excitement.

"Really?" Kaoru said to Kagome's outburst. "Which sister?"

"Sango," Kagome said, still excited.

Kagome realized something. _If Inuyasha is a hanyou, wouldn't that mean that they let demons into that school?_ Kagome thought. She looked over at Inuyasha. "I…I don't think so…."

Kaoru saw Kagome look over at Inuyasha before she gave her answer. Kaoru immediately knew what Kagome was thinking. "Kagome, don't worry. Inuyasha is the only…" Kaoru thought of a good word to use for demon. None came up. "…demon in the entire school. Not even the teachers are demons."

Kagome seemed to reconsider her answer. "I'd still have to talk with my mother…"

"Well, talk to her tonight and tell me what she thinks tomorrow," Kaoru said. "Anyway, your time is up with me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Bye, Kirayama-san," Kagome said. She then turned timidly to Inuyasha. "I-it was n-nice meet-ting you…."

"Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha will be here everyday after school to help with your therapy," Kaoru said, thinking of tomorrow.

"I will?" Inuyasha asked with a look that clearly said "since when?".

Kaoru glared at her son. "Yes, you will," she said sternly yet still managed to make herself sound sweet.

"Kagome, do you need a ride? You're my last appointment tonight, so I'll be going home right after this," Kaoru asked out of kindness, changing topics as she loved to do.

"Uh… sure…" Kagome answered slowly.

Kaoru smiled. "Come along, then. You, too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and stood up. Kagome slowly followed suit.

All three of them walked out to the parking lot, Inuyasha putting his cap back on to cover up his ears.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, Inuyasha. You'll both have to sit in back, as I have things in the passenger seat," Kaoru said a bit regretfully.

Kagome looked at Kaoru's car. It was small and blue, with no real room for a middle seat in the back. Kagome got in the back onto the right.

Inuyasha got in next to Kagome onto the other side.

Kagome started to get scared being in such close proximity with the hanyou. Kagome heard a little sniff and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, only to find him looking back at her. "Sorry," she heard him say quietly and saw him try to move over as far as he could within the tiny car.

"Kagome, where do you live?" Kaoru asked.

"At the Higurashi Shrine," Kagome answered too quietly for Kaoru to really hear over the roar of the loud engine.

"Where?" Kaoru asked again.

Kagome was about to say it again but was interrupted when instead Inuyasha said, "She said she lived at the Higurashi Shrine."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. "T-thanks," she said to him quietly, not really expecting him to hear.

"You're welcome," he said just as quietly, not looking at her.

Kaoru saw all of this through the rearview mirror. She smiled. She continued to look, as she had yet to start the car, when she noticed something. "Kagome, where's your backpack?" Kaoru asked.

Kagome gasped. "Um…I-it's a s-school…" Kagome said uncomfortably and looking around.

Kaoru didn't believe Kagome's answer. "Kagome, where is it _really?"_ Kaoru demanded.

Kagome felt snagged. She looked down at where her feet should have been (it's too dark for her to see). "The other girls at school… t-they said that they were going to borrow it like they normally do and give it back to me in the morning..." Kagome said uncertainly.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Do they do your homework for you, Kagome?" Kaoru asked, but she already knew the answer.

"N-no…. They don't do it and then they give me back my backpack so it doesn't give me an excuse as to why my homework's not done for the teachers…" Kagome could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. "They always give me detention! I can't go because my mom gets worried and… and… it's just not fair!" With that, Kagome burst into tears.

Inuyasha, not at all okay with crying girls, said rather pathetically to his mother, "Ma… s-she's crying ag-gain…"

Kaoru sighed and started to think about what to do; this girl could barely hold it together for more than a few minutes. "I'm gonna take you home now, Kagome," she said, going for her easiest option.

* * *

A/N: Now, here are your translations in the order of which the Japanese first appeared:

konnichi wa……………hello; good afternoon

-san……………Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

Dou shita no. ……………What happened?; What's the matter?

Nani mo okoru nai. ……………Nothing happened.

Daijoubu. ……………It is alright.

And there you have it; chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I am so happy that this chapter is so long (okay, so it's not so long, but it's the longest chapter I have ever written). Well, sayonara.

Arhu


End file.
